


Only the Beginning

by merelysherlocked



Series: Correcting Sebastian [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Play, Bladder Control, Daddy!James, Desperation, Diapers, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Sexual Age Play, Urination, Wetting, baby!Sebastian, bladder desperation, forced urination, nappies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelysherlocked/pseuds/merelysherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James takes Sebastian to a meeting. However, during the meeting, James makes Sebastian drink a lot of water because he doesn't want his sniper to become dehydrated. However...is that his only reason?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of my series!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and feel free to leave kudos and a comment down below!

Sebastian Moran looked completely normal to the average person. A black suit clung to his frame, outlining his thin body. His outfit was ordinary. So ordinary, no one would give him a second glance. However, if someone looked closely enough, they would be able to see a slight bulge in his groin area. Most people would just assume that he was  _excited,_ but that wasn't the case. Not at all.   
  
About twenty minutes ago, James Moriarty had forced the sniper into a nappy. Yes, he actually forced "Colonel Sebastian Moran" into a diaper. And not any ordinary diaper, either. This diaper was bright yellow, and had a large rainbow painted across the front. It was humiliating. The only thing that made it  _bearable_ was the fact that only James knew about his little...secret. Some people would probably just think that he could take it off, but Sebastian couldn't. If he did, he would get punished. And, with James, punishments were never something that someone wanted. Sebastian was sure that if he took the nappy off, James would make him walk around work one day just wearing the nappy, and shoes, like some grown-up baby.   
  
"So, how do you feel?" James asks, snapping the sniper out of his thoughts.   
  
Sebastian simply glares at his boss.   
  
"Come on, Sebastian, the driver can't hear you."   
  
It was true. A thin piece of soundproof glass separated the two men and the driver. But, that didn't matter.   
  
"Sebastian, I can make this much worse for you if you do not answer my questions. And, as a child, you are obligated to answer questions that an adult asks you. Especially when that person is  _your father."_  
  
What?  _Father?_  James didn't really mean that, did he? They were  _not_ doing that. Putting him in a nappy was one thing, but turning this into  _age play_ was something completely different.   
  
"Fuck off," Sebastian says, glancing back out the window.   
  
James shakes his head.   
  
"Now, now, tiger...would you like me to tell all of my employees that you are wearing a nappy? You know that they'll believe me."   
  
Sebastian bites his lip. He wants to tell James to just mind his own business, but.... given that this is  _James_ threatening him, he really didn't want to take the chance. Sighing, the sniper turns to his boss.   
  
"I'm feeling fine, thank you."   
  
Which was true. Except for everything that had happened in the last few hours, he was doing fine.   
  
"You know that is not what I meant."   
  
James slides over to his sniper, pressing his thigh against his. His hand slowly moves across Sebastian's thigh, onto the padding that gave his trousers a slight bulge. Sebastian sucks in a breath. Even with the padding, he can still feel his hand. The touch was light, but it was there. If the extra padding wasn't guarding Sebastian, he was sure that he would've moaned at the light touch.   
  
"What do you mean, then?" Sebastian asks, his voice slightly above a whisper.   
  
James grins and runs his hand over the padding, back onto his own lap.   
  
"You know...how is the nappy?" He whispers into Sebastian's ear. "And don't give me a one word answer. I want you to think about how it feels. I want you to be detailed, tiger. How does it feel to be treated like a child?"   
  
Sebastian swallows and clears his throat.   
  
"I....well."   
  
"Yes, 'Bastian? Come on, dear, tell me. You know that you can trust me."   
  
Pft. Yeah, right. As much as Sebastian wants to think that James is not a trustworthy person, he knows that he actually is. James deceived a lot of people, but Sebastian was never one of those people. No matter how many small "games" the criminal played with Sebastian, he knew that James would never cause lasting damage. He just...liked to cause some havoc.   
  
"It..." He rolls his hips, getting a better feel of how the cloth felt between his legs, and under his bottom. "...feels...odd."   
  
James nods, silently urging his tiger to continue.   
  
"But...not in a bad way. The padding felt odd at first. I didn't like it. I wanted to tear it off and throw it into the rubbish bin. But now...I've gotten a bit used to it." Sebastian blinks, suddenly realizing how he is sounding. Oh, God. He sounds like he doesn't mind the nappy. He sounds like he actually  _likes_ it. "Now...I still...am not a fan of it, but it isn't as bad as I expected it to be."   
  
The smirk on James' face turns into a full-fledged grin. He pecks his sniper's cheek.   
  
"See? I told you that it wouldn't be that bad. Now, dear, I want you to know, that it is okay for you to go in your nappy. That is what it is for. Plus, I have installed four fifteen minute breaks throughout the day so I can change your nappy if needed."   
  
What?   
  
"James...I don't need to actually--"  
  
The consulting criminal shakes his head. He slides his hand under his sniper's trousers, over his dry nappy. He pats his bottom gently.   
  
"Dear, there's no need to be so close-minded. I want you to feel... _free_ enough to go. And if you go, daddy here will take care of you, okay?"   
  
Red paints across Sebastian's cheeks, marking them. He doesn't know why exactly he's so embarrassed, but he is.   
  
James shakes his head with a small chuckle.   
  
"There's no need to be embarrassed, dear. Having trouble going to the bathroom properly is normal."   
  
But he didn't have trouble going to the bathroom!   
  
The consulting criminal can almost  _hear_ Sebastian's thought as if he had said it out loud. He touches Sebastian's chin so his sniper is looking at him.   
  
"I mean it, 'Bastian. I don't want you to feel embarrassed about this. No one will know, except for me. So... if you have to go to urinate or excrete... go in the nappy. And, during the breaks, I'll clean you up and put you in a new nappy." He squeezes Sebastian's knee gently. "All of this...is  _fine._ I don't want you to hide your problems from me, dear."   
  
James' words slowly sink down into the sniper's mind. James doesn't  _mind_ if Sebastian _wets himself_ or  _evacuates himself_ in a nappy. If he does, the criminal won't judge him for it, and he'll even...clean the sniper up so he's not uncomfortable. The thought was strangely...sweet. It made Sebastian feel like someone actually cared about him. He wasn't sure  _why_ he thought that this was sweet, but he did.   
  
However, James being open about all of this did not mean that Sebastian actually wanted to use the nappy.  
  
No.   
  
He was twenty-seven years old. He was an adult. And no matter how oddly sweet James' words were, he refused to act like a one year old that couldn't control himself.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James isn't getting the result that he wants, so he makes Sebastian drink a whole pitcher of water. But, Sebastian refuses to give in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues!! 
> 
> Please feel free to comment and like! I read through every comment and reply to them, so please know that your thoughts are valued! 
> 
> Also, thank you so much for reading this story. It means a lot to me.

The conference room is already full of James’ “special” clients when Sebastian and James enter. James gives Sebastian’s arse a small pat, running his hand right over the bulk of Sebastian’s nappy. The sniper blushes; every time James touches his hip, butt, or groin, he’s reminded of their discussion in the car. He’s reminded of how little he feels. Sebastian, in reality, is only two years younger than James. But, in this nappy, he feels like he’s two.

“Remember what we talked about earlier,” James murmurs in the sniper’s ear. Sebastian’s eyes widen; he glances around James, worried that somehow, the clients would hear what he had said. James chuckles softly at his sniper. “Don’t worry about them, tiger. They don’t know anything.”

He takes a step closer to his sniper, brushing his toes against his.

“Remember…it’s okay to give in. Daddy’s here to take care of you.”

He pecks Sebastian’s cheek with a small smile. Sebastian stands in the doorway for a moment, frozen. James glances over his shoulder and gestures for the sniper to take his spot behind him, right in front of the wall. Swallowing, Sebastian moves across the room until he’s in his proper position. James snaps a few times to get his clients’ attention. They all look at him expectantly, waiting for the meeting to begin. After a few seconds of having their attention, James begins the meeting.

 

 

 

=====

 

 

 

Before Sebastian really realized it, the first hour of the meeting was over. The hour had gone by quickly, unlike most of the other meetings that James had. Maybe it was because over the last hour, Sebastian had been focusing on the padding in between his legs. He didn’t necessarily want to think about what was around his legs, but every time he had tried to think about something else, his mind would turn right back to that particular object. And so far, Sebastian hadn’t had the strong urge to go. He had drank coffee this morning, so he knew that he would have to go soon, but he wanted to try to push that off for as long as he could. No matter what James had said earlier, Sebastian still couldn’t accept using the nappy.

James gets up and walks over to his sniper. He places a glass of water next to Sebastian, on a bookcase that lined the wall Sebastian stood in front of. The criminal’s gaze slowly takes Sebastian in. He takes a small step closer to him, blocking Sebastian’s lower body from his clients’ view. His hand slips inside Sebastian’s trousers, grazing over the rainbow adorned fabric. A small frown tugs at the corner of his lips; he draws his hand back. Sebastian lets out a soft breath.

“You haven’t used it,” James whispers, low enough for only Sebastian to hear. Sebastian shakes his head.  "I told you that it was okay, darling.”

“I know.”

But that didn’t mean that he actually was going to use the bloody thing. James sighs softly. He picks the glass of water up and hands it to Sebastian.

“Then you must’ve not drank enough today.”

Sebastian purses his lips and takes the glass from him. He gulps the water down quickly, surprised by how thirsty he actually was. James pats Sebastian’s arm.

“Good boy. Would you like another? Can you drink another one for daddy?”

Of course, the sniper knows exactly what James is trying to do, but he doesn’t try to stop him. If he didn’t drink like James wanted him to, James would probably make him drink tea or more coffee, two things that would surely make him wet himself within the hour.

“Yes, I can,” Sebastian whispers. Grinning, James pours more water into the glass. He hands it to Sebastian, along with the pitcher of water. “Feel free to drink throughout the meeting, dear. I don’t want you to get dehydrated.”

“Yes, sir,” he says softly.

James grins and kisses him gently, not caring if his clients could see. A few seconds later, he pulls away, and gives Sebastian a look, one that clearly displays what the consulting criminal wants.

 

======

 

 

By the final hour of the meeting, the pitcher next to Sebastian is empty, and all Sebastian can think about is how he needs to go. Badly. So badly that he doesn’t know how he manages to stay still, but he does. James words echo in his mind, telling him that it’s okay to use his nappy. That he is his daddy and that he won’t judge him for relieving himself in something that is specifically made for accidents.

Even with that in mind, though, Sebastian still doesn’t want to go. He doesn’t know if James will let him use the loo when they get home, but he knows that he’s going to try. He has to try. He refuses to give in, to just let himself act like a toddler. After all, he’s a soldier. Soldiers are supposed to fight. Sucking in a breath, Sebastian focuses back on the meeting, hoping that the last twenty minutes will go by quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting finally ends. James is disappointed. But does he stay disappointed?

Sebastian shifts his weight from one foot to the other, trying to take the pressure off of his aching, full bladder. The clients shuffle out of the room, saying their goodbyes to James. James nods to each of them, thanking them for attending the meeting. He doubts that James actually means that, but James can't exactly tell them that he hates these types of meetings when these people give him so much money. Sebastian purses his lips. The people are still in the room. Why can’t they move faster? Don’t they realize that he has to go?

Finally, the room is empty. James shuts the door and turns to his sniper.

“Come here, Sebastian,” he says.

The sniper stares at him.

He shakes his head.

“That was an order, dear. Come here. Now.”

Pursing his lips, Sebastian shuffles over to his boss.

“What do you want?” Sebastian asks weakly.

“I’ll tell you in a moment.”

James slides in his hand under Sebastian’s trousers even though he already knows the state of the fabric that covers Sebastian's groin. Just like he suspected, the sniper’s nappy is still dry. He shakes his head and removes his hand from his trousers.

“Still dry,” James says, his gaze on Sebastian.

“Yes.”

“Don’t you have to go, dear?”

Sebastian shifts his weight again. He pushes his legs together. God, yes, he had to go.

“Yes.”

“Then why don’t you? You won’t ruin your suit, darling, so don’t worry about that.”

“I,” Sebastian begins. “I want to use the toilet.”

James shakes his head. “But you’re not ready to use the toilet yet. Remember your accidents? Big boys don’t have accidents.”

Sebastian bites his lip. He wants to tell James that he caused him to have those accidents, but he knows that James would just deny it. He didn’t have any idea why James wanted him to wear a nappy, but he knew that if he asked James, he wouldn’t tell him. He’d just tell him that it is a secret, or tell him that he doesn’t want him to have any more accidents. James places his hand on Sebastian’s lower stomach, pressing gently on the tense muscle. He frowns at his sniper.

“You really have to go. You know, you would feel better if you just went, darling.”

Sebastian sucks in a breath and shakes his head.

“Of course you will. It’s not healthy to hold in your urine for this long.”

“I don’t care,” Sebastian mumbles.

The consulting criminal sighs deeply. He wraps one of his arms around Sebastian’s waist, keeping him in place. He presses his stomach with his other hand, rubbing the muscle with his thumb. A small squirt of liquid enters Sebastian's nappy. He gasps and shakes his head.

“Please, James, let me just use the loo.”

James shakes his head. “It’s okay, dear, it’s okay to let go.”

Under the pressure of James’ hand, the muscle slowly relaxes, releasing liquid into the fabric in between Sebastian’s legs. Sebastian tries to stop the flow, but he can’t. The liquid comes out in a steady stream, making the nappy heavier.

“That’s it, darling, that’s it,” James murmurs.

Sebastian lets himself go, allowing his body to finally relax after being on edge for so long.

A few seconds later, the stream stops. A dark red color marks Sebastian’s cheeks. He had just willingly wet himself, like a child. James, on the other hand, has a smile painted across his face. He lets his hand wander down in between Sebastian’s legs. He cups the fabric gently, noting how it is definitely heavier than it was fifteen minutes ago. His smile grows.

“Good boy, Sebastian. Daddy’s very pleased with you.” He kisses Sebastian’s cheek.

Sebastian looks at him. The criminal’s words echo in his mind.

“You—you’re happy?” he whispers.

“Of course I am. You used the nappy like you daddy told you to.”

Sebastian isn’t quite sure why, but a smile appears on his face.

“Now, how about we get you cleaned up and go home, okay?”

========

About twenty minutes later, Sebastian and James are on their way home. Sebastian shifts a little bit in his seat, enjoying the way the dry padding feels in between his legs, and under his bottom. James glances at him, smiling softly.

“You were such a good boy,” he murmurs into his ear. He kisses his ear gently.

Sebastian grins under the praise. He doesn’t really understand why he’s so happy about James praising him for relieving himself, but he is.

“How about when we get home, we celebrate?”

“Celebrate?”

“Yes, of course. You were good today, so we’re going to celebrate.”

The sniper’s grin grows even wider. Praise. Celebration. Just for using a nappy. Yes, he could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this story!!! I really appreciate it. 
> 
> As always, feel free to leave a comment and kudos!   
> (The comment doesn't have to be anything fancy. You could simply say if you liked/disliked the story!) 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
